drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Sephera Eltika
Sephera Eltika Handle: Jagen Sedai Character Name: Sephera Eltika Email address: drowelfmorwen@yahoo.com Division: Freelanders (Seanchan) Age: 20 Gender: Female Physical Description: A bit shorter than average height, and slim; Sephera is a small woman. She has red-blonde hair a little past her shoulders, with bangs, and soft, emerald-green eyes. She has a very doll-like face, with thick narrow lips and a tiny nose, and would be considered very beautiful except for one distinguishing feature—her right eye is noticeably smaller and more “relaxed looking” than the left. Place of Birth/Raising: Imfaral Character History: Born in Seanchan’s six largest city of Imfaral, Sephera Eltika grew up around cultured people and many arts. As a lover of traditional things, she spent much of her time practicing various instruments of music, studying poems and writing and painting. As a minor noble as well—not of the Blood, of course—she also spent time learning how to defend herself, but never having felt truly threatened by anything, she never paid much attention. And if Sephera wasn’t practicing music or fighting skills, she was out riding horses, or attending balls of fellow noble allies. She was somewhat spoiled, fairly carefree and worried more about the latest fashions than anything of true importance. Sephera was a young woman who wanted to be looked up to by everyone; this was at least in terms of culture and beauty. This all changed for her when she was fourteen. Attending one of the yearly festivals, it would be her first time being tested for the ability to use an a’dam. Despite not having any interests in fighting or battles, the opportunity to show her friends she could be a sul’dam, and her love of horses—damane were, of course, another animal to train, pamper, show off, and use to her will—made Sephera rather excited about being tested. From her own point of view, failing this test would lower her eyes and bring shame. Sephera never took failing anything lightly. She liked things to be perfect and she liked to be on top. So once her turn came around and she could indeed sense the damane’s feelings, she exclaimed her ability for all to hear and spent the rest of her day planning a party for herself. There was a party held by her parents in her honor, with friends attending, and the next day she was whisked away to train with the best right in Seandar. Excited and proud as Sephera was, her superior attitude was quickly diminished in the first week she was there. Being a sul’dam was more then just putting a bracelet on her wrist. She had to learn her fighting skills all over again, and this time she couldn’t slack. Helping to train new damane proved to be tough—as much as some were well resigned of their fate, others took to the Leash with a fierce attitude that caused Sephera to earn a broken nose and a broken arm. Both of which were healed, but these experiences taught her quick not to be as kind as she planned to be. For those who were disobedient she was quick to punish, and for those who made minor mistakes she was quick to take away privileges. However, the sul’dam and der’sul’dam were training her taught her not to be too harsh either. For those damane who were submissive yet not broken, she happily rewarded and braided their hair with ribbons. The training in itself was tough of course, between learning what to do in battle and learning how to make a damane submissive without breaking her. Free days were few and far between and more than once Sephera wanted to run away, to return to her comfortable life. But high as she was on honor, not wanting to be seen by anyone as a failure, she stuck to the training and even took her appreciation for fashions and attractiveness and applied it to the contests damane could be entered in for their beauty. After a while she even learned to take sympathy on the damane who had been tough, and was careful over time to earn their loyalty and slave-to-master love. By the time Sephera became a full sul’dam at age nineteen, she was known for her kindness and habits of making damane look their prettiest. She was one that they looked forward to being complete with, yet those sullen damane who were in denial of what they were had reason to fear her as much as any other sul’dam. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Seanchan Bios